


Sex for Breakfast

by hoeiplier (milkyuu)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/hoeiplier
Summary: Derek knows the perfect way to wake his son up. How can he resist the way he body looks in the morning glow?[VERY HEAVY TRIGGER WARNING FOR INCEST / PARENTAL INCEST -- PLEASE READ AT OUR OWN CAUTION]
Relationships: Derek Derekson/Eric Derekson
Kudos: 44





	Sex for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> derek/eric is still a ship i love to write
> 
> //this is mod ghostie from hoeiplier on tumblr, not someone random posting my fics without permission!! moving some of my fics to here!!

The room was as lit as the early morning dawn outside, the covers were cozy as a campfire, and a tingling warmth caressed Eric from below. Enveloping him whole, as if pulling him in deeper into it’s pleasurable heat. Sleep still over taking the anxious boy as he whimpered.

What happened last night?

He showered, that’s for sure. Still smelling the scent of his body wash on his skin.

He changed into his jammies. The much too big sweater hanging on his lean frame.

He…remembers crawling into the bed next to his Dad. Yawning as he cuddled close, spooning the older man.

As if on cue, Eric feels himself jerk forward and back again. Slowly regaining his senses as sleep leaves his mind. Eyes opening, a whimper leaving his lips, the warmth growing into pleasure. Pleasure filling him from below. Throbbing against his inner walls so tightly…

Derek had to smile.

Chuckling as he moved his hand from keeping Eric’s hips in place to move the bedhead hair away from his son’s eyes. His cock driving back in and out of Eric. His tight hole clenching around his shaft, his head leaking pre cum deep inside the younger.

It was always such a treat to wake up Eric like this. Knowing his first words of the day will be him begging for more. Knowing he’ll wake up from his own moans. Watching as Eric has sleepily arched into Derek’s hold so easily as soon as he prepped and slipped his cock inside him.

Derek’s hand snakes down from the other’s dark hair to his own hard cock. Jerking Eric gently, opposite from the fast and paced thrusts he gives Eric’s ass. His palm slow and soft against his son’s cock. Teasing the head of it, his finger circling the slit.

The moan he received was near music to his ears.

“Mornin’,” Derek groans as Eric starts to wake up. His hips lifting up to meet Derek’s own. Skin against skin in the sleepy early morning bedroom, “like your wake up call?”

“Y-Yea…D-D-Daddy…” he replies groggily. Rubbing sleep from his eye, just as adorable as any other time of day. A light shade of pink dusting over his face, blushing at the movement of his own sleepy body.

“Fuck,” Derek moves faster, that /name/ coming from Eric’s mouth like this. Completely at his mercy to do as he pleases. The authority he holds over Eric and Eric alone, “you just looked so good sleepin’. Daddy couldn’t help himself, baby boy…”

His hand on Eric’s cock quickens. Matching the speed of his hips. Cock thrusting deeper than before. Earning a soft gasp from Eric below.

“So cute, cuddling me. Holding me close, whimpering like a lost pup…” Derek kisses down his shoulder, “havin’ wet dreams next to me, humping at your own blanket. You know Daddy had to take care of his baby boy as soon as he saw that…”

“Y-Yes D-Daddy, t-thank you…Daddy…”

“Now that my little sleepyhead is up,” Derek smirks. Biting down on Eric’s shoulder for emphasis, “let Daddy take gooooood care of you before work…”


End file.
